battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Strategies: Polis Massa
Droids are mechanical so they can walk outside on the asteroid. Take Command Post 3 (which should be very easy) and then head outside onto the asteroid. Darth Maul, unlike the droids, can't go outside without suffocating. Capture CP 1 (also easy) and the Republic will be surrounded and defeated easily. Another way, which is less time consuming and gets your points and kills up is blocking a hallway. Let's take CP 2 and 3 for example. The only class that can do this is the Droideka, for there personal shields make the strategy work. When you spawn as a Droideka, come out of your ball and move forward crawling. Putting up your shields eliminate any Republic personal before getting to the hallway. The hallway has a hangar, which spawns a AATtank, and is one of 4 ways to capture either one of the CPs. Stand in the hallway with your shields up, and kill any clone you see. When no clones are coming, bring your shields down and let them recharge, before bringing them up once again. Continue this strategy but I however warn you; some lucky people may get past, either because of a group that was too big for you to kill them all, they take a alternate route, or your caught off guard. The counters to this strategy are either taking a alternate route and flanking the Droideka, stand out of sight and spam the Droideka with grenades, spam it with rockets, or simply using the alternate route and not even attack the Droideka. *The Clone Commander's extremely powerful chain gun allow you to successfully defend many CPs. Constantly look at your radar. When you see enemies approaching your area hold down on fire, and then charge in on the droids with your chain gun blasting. You should be able to hold off the enemy for a very long time if you master this technique. This strategy is best used to defend CP 3 from falling into hostile hands. *In Instant Action Spawn at CP 3 as a sniper and kill the enemies coming down the hall. Eventually, you will probably be killed and lose CP 3 to the enemy So Spawn at CP 1, and enter a tank. Then, go to CP 6 and capture it. After you capture CP 6, capture CPs 5 and 4. The enemy will probably continue to recapture CPs 4, 5 and 6 so continue to recapture the CPs. Tug of War An easy strategy to do is to pick the Trooper, Engineer, Bothan Spy, Magna Guard and just pick the CP closest to the enemy and just keep spawning and attacking. The Rebels and Republic can easily capture one of the Imperial and CIS command posts since Imperals and CIS spawn very far from it. However, as the CIS you can just go capture the Republics furthest CP since they don't need oxygen, meaning they can easily trap the Republic. Links *Back to Strategies Category:Strategies Category:Stub Category:Need Confirmation Category:Need Update Category:Need Rewording Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Need Photo